Lazy Saturday Gone Wrong
by SirBleu
Summary: All Misty wanted to do was enjoy a nice Saturday full of reading. Why did her stupid party-crazed neighbor have to ruin that? Pokeshipping AAML AshxMisty MistyxAsh whatever you want to call it. Enjoy!


My fifth fanfiction story and first Pokeshipping story. Hopefully I can do it justice.

Happy Pokeshipping day everyone! (I think so anyway..)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the book that I mention in this story.**

3..2..1..

Enjoy!

Today was supposed to be simple. Just a simple, lazy Saturday. I woke up with one goal: read. It had become a bit of a personal tradition. Ever since I moved away from my parents, I would read a book start to finish every Saturday. The tradition was going on strong. I didn't think that today would be an exception, but it was.

As soon as I woke up, I heard it. Loud music was coming from the house to my right. A week prior to today, some dude - whom I guessed was around my age - moved in next door. I hated it already. He was constantly having parties. Who would go to a party at nine in the morning? I don't know, but apparently people did. Even though the music was insanely loud, it could not ruin my reading day.

I browsed through my stack of unread books and quickly selected one. _Disgrace_ by J.M. Coetzee. One of my friends bought the book for me a couple of birthdays back, but I hadn't thought much about it. After reading the summary, it seemed interesting enough, I decided to settle down into my worn out recliner. Perfect. I flipped to the first page. As soon as I did, however, I noticed that it was entirely too dark in my house.

"Ah. That's better." I had just gotten done opening all of the blinds that covered my house's windows. Feeling satisfied, I returned to my chair and opened the book. It took me a second to realize that my chair was shaking. Being the dork I was, my mind jumped to conclusions. It had to be an earthquake. No, no that wouldn't make sense. The sirens weren't going off.

Tons of possibilities as to why my chair was shaking jumbled in my brain. Aliens? No, that's stupid. A nuclear bomb, maybe? No. I would be dead by now. Then I understood. It was just the bass of the music coming from my rude neighbor. That made way more sense than my other thoughts. Needing an excuse to see what was going on, I went outside and checked the mail.

Pretending to be interested in my mail, I glanced over at the house. To say it was a party would be an understatement. It was a total rave. The house was so full that people were gathered outside. It would've been so easy for me to have just called the cops. They'd escort the people away and possibly even shut down the party. Well, for today, anyway. But I was feeling daring. So, instead, I just marched over there myself. When no one came to the door, I flung it open.

Upon entering the house, the first thing I noticed was the strong smell of alcohol. Finding my way around the foreign home was not very difficult. Reason being because my house has the same general set up. I trudged around the crowded halls, looking for the owner. I heard somewhere that his name is Ash. What kind of idiot names their kid that? I don't know. Finally, I found him. He was in the kitchen, playing cards with 3 other guys. People were gathered around.

If this was going to work, I had to be confident, so I barged through the little audience. "Ehem?" I spoke up. All of them looked at me and my confidence disappeared.

My neighbor spoke. "Who are you? I don't believe I remember inviting a redheaded chick." I inwardly vomited when he said the word 'chick'.

"Misty. The girl who lives next door.." He looked completely lost, but slid out of his seat, took my arm, and dragged me through the throng of people. I snatched my arm back. "What do you think you're doing?"

Surprisingly, I didn't smell alcohol on his breath as he spoke. I guess he hasn't been drinking. "Nothing. It was loud in there." That did little to answer my question.

I scoffed. "Yeah. No kidding. It's loud everywhere. That's why I'm here."

He smiled at me and said, "You're here because it's loud and you felt left out? We've got room if you want to stay."

Somehow, my arms had crossed themselves during the conversation. "Heck no. I came here to tell you to quiet everyone down. It's very hard to relax when you have a neighbor who's constantly drunk and partying." I found myself hoping he'd correct me on the 'drunk' bit.

"Ash-" He paused. Probably letting me process what his name is. "doesn't drink."

A laugh was beginning to escape my lips, but it was quickly submerged. "Well you clearly party." I gestured to the discoballs and speakers to prove my point.

"Duh. You don't?"

"Actually, no. I like having a clean house." So what if it sounded rude. His house was truly a mess.

He snickered and then looked at me. "Gee. How nice of you. What did you say your name was?"

"Misty."

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. Misty, lord of cleanliness." He dropped into a sarcastic bow then stood up again. I laughed and he looked pleased.

Ash continued talking. "You know I was serious, right?"

"About what?"

"Even though you weren't properly invited, you can still stay for a while." He scrambled to hurriedly add. "I mean. If you'd like to, of course."

Was this boy encouraging me to stay at his party? Not that I was flattered or anything. Heck, there were tons of people over. It's not like you had to mean anything to be here. Then my mind remembered the unoccupied chair back at my own house. A book resting on top of it.

"Hm. Sorry, but, before I walked over, I was just about to read."

His face wildly distorted itself. "Read? As in, a book?"

I nodded. "Yeah. A book."

He appeared hopeful. "Can't you just go grab it and read over here?" In my mind I was thinking ' _Can't I just leave and go home?_ ' Only, that seemed a bit jerkish.

"It's too loud over here. And it smells like beer." I scrunched my nose to add to the effect.

Ash's eyes grew wide. "That rhymed!" What a doofus. I gave him a small wave and started walking towards the front door. "Wait!" He ran and stood in front of me, blocking the door.

"What?"

"You can read in my room." Did he not realize how weird that sounded?

Now it was my turn to have wide eyes. "Ew. No. I just met you, dude."

His hands waved around in protest. "No! That's not what I meant! All I'm trying to say is that you're cool and I don't want you to leave yet. Okay?"

My palms were starting to sweat. Though I'm not too sure if it was out of embarrassment or because of the mass of people. "I don't feel too comfortable being here. Just move so I can leave."

He didn't move. He just stood there.

I looked down, realizing that I could easily fit through the space between his arm and the doorframe. So I tried. Success. "Ugh. Wait!"

He followed me out the door and through my yard. It was much quieter, but you could still hear the booming music and loud chatter. I kept walking until we reached my door.

"Go away." My words sounded muffled since I was rummaging around in my purse for the door key.

"No. I need to convince you to just grab your book and come back to the party."

"Not happening." No luck finding the key, so I opened the door using my credit card instead.

Once the door opened, I slid inside and tried to shut it, but my neighbor put his foot in the way.

He looked like a sad little kid. "Please."

We stayed like that for a minute. His sad eyes looking into my impatient ones. Until I sighed and gave in. "Fine!"

I walked away from the door and retrieved my book. When I returned, he was humming along to the loud song coming from his house.

We both walked through my yard and back to the his.

Even though it was awkward, I asked him, "Does the offer of reading in your room still stand?"

"As long as you don't break anything then sure." He showed me to his room and I sat in his recliner. It wasn't as cozy as my own, but it would have to do.

It confused me when I noticed that he sat down on the small couch in front of me. "Shouldn't you go back downstairs and host your party?"

"No. If I was going to do that then I would've just let you go home."

"Right… then what are you gonna do? Just sit there and stare and me in complete silence as I read?"

"Unless you want to talk, then I guess so."

I took that as a regular 'yes', so I read my book. Part of me hoped that he would just go away and find something to do, but part of me hoped he'd sit there and quietly keep me company. If you didn't already know, it's hard to read a book when you have someone staring at you.

Things continued like this for about 10 more minutes when I heard something shatter downstairs. I looked over at Ash. "Aren't you going to go see what that was?"

He grinned. "Nope." Ugh this dude is stupid.

I folded the top corner of my current page. "Fine. I will." Then I looked at him again.

His grin was even bigger this time. "Nope." I had no clue what he was talking about until I realized that he had followed me to the door leading out of his room.

Unintentionally, my voice got higher. "What are you doing? Go away."

The grin was suddenly gone and replaced with a subtle smile instead. "Nope."

Hahahah! I left you guys hanging. Since this is a oneshot, I am not making another chapter or a sequel. You're just going to have to think up what happens next.

Thank you for reading this. I realized Ash was quite OOC. But the story wouldn't have worked if he was completely like himself. Thanks for reading this.

Review maybe? ^-^


End file.
